Poisenous Problem
by The laughing Mann
Summary: KaiXRay Kai manages to get a serious illness that gets him and Ray a little alone time, but what happens Kai's medicine seems to be working against him? Slight yaoiness in later chapters.
1. Cough, sneeze, wheeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters, only in my dreams. **Sobs**

Poisonous Thoughts

Ch1- Cough, sneeze, wheeze

The time is around 6am and the dawn air is filled with the familiar metal on metal sounds of a bey battle.

The 5 Blade Breakers were gathered around a small bey stadium. Tyson and Max were battling as Chief analyzed them and Ray and Kai watched.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson shouted and his white blade hammered into the green blade that was spinning in the middle of the dish.

"Keep it up Draciel!" Max encouraged his blade.

"Tyson you have to try a different approach! You're not getting anywhere like that!" Kenny warned, analyzing the battle on his laptop.

"I'll get this! Dragoon phantom hurricane attack!" Tyson declared.

The white blade created a massive whirling storm that picked up the green blade and blew it out of the stadium.

"Wow, nice match Tyson." Max said retrieving his blade from the lawn.

"Ha ha! I win!" Tyson cheered. "Now let's eat!" Tyson shouted and ran back into the dojo.

Inside was a stout old man sitting at the table with Tyson's grandfather.

"Oh hi, Mr. Dickenson, what's up?" Tyson asked skidding to a halt.

"Hello boys, I've got excellent news." Mr. Dickenson began. "There's a tournament in Australia, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning to get in some special training there. The tournament begins in three days." He verbally graphed out.

"Sweet! It's been a while since we've been there!" Tyson shouted and pumped his fists in the air. "We'll totally kick butt!"

"Yeah, this will be a nice change of pace." Ray added cheerfully.

"Right on!" Max agreed and he and Tyson ran off to pack.

"Hey, Mr. Dickenson, what's the tournament for? I haven't heard anything about it before?" Ray asked thinking back to all the tournament announcements.

"Nothing real big, they just invited the BBA Revolution and I didn't think you kids would mind." Mr. Dickenson explained.

"That's cool, I'm gonna go pack now." Ray said and hurried to his room.

Kai was already there and apparently done with packing.

"You excited about the tournament?" Ray asked sliding a few personal belongs into his duffle bag.

Kai shrugged and suddenly began coughing loudly. He cleared his throat and began walking out of the room as if nothing happened.

"Kai." Ray said sternly. "You should really get that checked."

Kai grumbled something incoherent and coughed again, but his time a bit softer.

"You need to take easy for the rest of the day." Ray suggested obviously concerned for his captain.

"I'll be fine." Kai growled and coughed again.

Ray sighed and shook his head; there was no convincing Kai other wise so he proceeded with packing his bag.

Later That Evening Kai's POV

I definitely feel sick now. I'll be fine in the morning though. Just as the thought left my head began to throb and my joints felt like they were on fire.

I took a heavy step forward and the entire hall began spinning. I leaned against wall and took a deep breath.

Easy. It's a strait line to my bedroom. Just follow the wall and it will fine.

I took another deep breath and stood up strait, keeping on hand on the wall. I took a feeble step forward, loosing my balancing and crashing into the wall with my shoulder.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled me up, steadying my weakened body.

"You all right Kai?" A distorted voice asked lowly.

I turned to see who it was and nearly lost my balance again but those strong arms caught me so I was facing them. I struggled to focus my vision to make out who it was.

"Ray?" I said and brushed him off me. "Go away." I said and started denying that I was sick.

"What? I haven't even said anything, yet." Ray interrupted, somewhat confused by my foresight.

"But you will." I said and tried to walk down the hall but the rest of my strength left me and I fell against the wall again.

Beads of sweat were running down my face, it felt like my whole body was on fire and I nearly completely immobilized.

"Kai, you don't look so hot." Ray said cautiously approaching.

I glared daggers at him and the stupid irony of his comment. I tried to stand up strait and look perfectly healthy but my vision had to go and ruin it.

The hallway blurred and all the colors jumped off the walls at me, I tried to step back to avoid getting bombarded with the colors but I tripped and fell back.

Pain seared up my back and through out my body as I crashed to the floor.

Ray ran over and leaned over me, moving his mouth as if he was speaking to me but there was no sound. However his golden eyes drew my eyes to them. The color all around began fading into gray that slowly dimmed to black but those eyes stayed bright, burning their image into my mind. Burning even for fierce than the fire was body was feeling.

Ray's POV

"Kai!" I shout as Kai's eye's fell shut. "Kai!" I shouted again and gently shook his shoulders.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him into our shared bedroom. I gently laid him on the bed and leaned in to feel his forehead.

"Ouch! That's hot!" I recoiled and shook my, blowing tenderly on it.

I'm positive it was burned, or at least singed. Well then I had best fetch a doctor and cold washcloth for him.

I got up and was about to exit when Kai began coughing violently. I raced back and tuned him on is side and lightly patted his patted his. I coed to him, backhandedly trying to calm him but it was more for me than him.

He stopped and sighed but I was still unsure if he'd start back up while was gone. After fretting over it for a few seconds I decided I had best chance it, Kai can handle coughing but he can't stay in this condition.

I swiftly replaced myself with a pillow and slid out the door, pausing to make sure he didn't start back up.

A Little While Later Normal POV

Kai began to stir and opened his eyes slowly. He scanned the room, vacant.

"I must have made it back fine." He mumbled and rubbed his head, wondering why it hurt.

He swung his feet off the bed and woozily stood up. Steadying himself on the nightstand and scanned the room again, but when he turned his head nausea knocked him back onto the bed. He held his stomach and covered his mouth as he forced himself to fight off the sickness. Slowly he removed his hand from his mouth and inhaled deeply, steadying his nerves.

He tried again to stand and was able to walk shakily to the bathroom attached to his and Ray's room. He balanced himself against the doorframe and waited for the nausea to pass before he staggered to the sink. He weakly pushed the door close and turned on the cold water. He splashed his already drenched face and lost his balance.

He stumbled back and tripped over the edge of the tub and fell in, ripping the shower curtain down and shaking the entire dojo too.

Ray dashed in and scanned the room, no Kai. Then he noticed the faint sound of water running in the bathroom. The door was partially open and he carefully approached.

"Uh, Kai?" He said pushing it open slowly.

As he opened it further he saw Kai's legs hanging out of the bathtub.

"Kai!" He shouted and throwing open the door.

Ray quickly pulled his captain out and helped him to his feet.

Kai groaned in pain as he steadying himself on the sink. During the process of turning off the water his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor. Ray didn't let him get all the way down before he pulled him up into his arms and walked him back to their bed.

"You're very sick, you have to lay down and sleep." Ray instructed as he fully shut off the water.

"I'll be fine." Kai said informatively and tried to stand but fell right back down.

"You're going to stay in bed, even if I have to tie you to it." Ray stated dryly and glared at Kai. If you just rest up, you might be better by the time the tournament starts." Ray said growling at Kai's stubbornness.

Kai quit trying to stand and flopped back onto the bed.

"That's the right idea." Ray said smugly and walked over to the bed. "Wow, asleep already. I knew he was tired." Ray said and smiled knowingly.

* * *

A/N Whew, that's a lotta typin'. Well I hope ya like it, please don't flame me but constructive criticism in't bad. I'll try to be updating every other weekend, so please review! 


	2. House Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters, only in my dreams. **Sobs**

Poisonous Thoughts

Ch2. House Call

"Deep breath." The doctor instructed as he held a stethoscope to Kai's back.. "Now exhale." The doctor ordered.

The doctor pondered the facts, frowning in thought. Then he shuffled through his black bag that was next to the bed. He pulled out a prescription bottle and handed it to Kai.

"Take one capsule, twice a day." The doctor instructed. "With that you'll be better in no time." The doctor said reassuringly. "You got pretty lucky, a much worse strain of this flu has been going around." The doctor said, stuffing all his equipment back into the bag.

The doctor got up from the edge of the bed and exited the room. He quickly relayed everything to Ray and left. After Ray made sure he was out of the dojo, he came into their room with a glass of water for Kai.

"You may look better now, but you still have to rest." Ray stated as he set the glass on the nightstand.

Kai growled softly and examined the bottle. There was a subtle depression in the mattress as Ray sat down next to him. He stared at Kai, trying to determine if Kai was just pretending to better or if he really was. Ray leaned and placed the back of his hand on Kai's forehead.

"You should take the medicine, you still have a fever." Ray said leaning back.

Kai frowned in thought and twisted the cap off, slowly tipping a green and yellow capsule into the palm of his hand. He scowled at the pill but took up the glass of water and tipped both into his mouth.

Kai shook his head at the foul taste and started coughing immediately after. He tried to get up but his strength wasn't quite back and he collapsed, half on the bed half off. He coughed again, this time gagging on the taste. He stumbled forward as he tried again to stand. Ray swiftly swooped in and steadied Kai, escorting him to the bathroom.

Kai's POV

That pill, it wasn't right, I can't put my finger on it but it tasted… familiar almost. I know I've never had an illness similar to this before, so it doesn't add up.

I growled at the puzzling facts I was given, but no matter how I put them together it didn't fit.

Another cough weakened my legs and I fell on the sink, staring blankly at the pale, ghostly figure staring back. It grinned devilishly as I twisted the world and mushed it together.

I sank to the floor and rested my hot head against the cold tiles, trying to cool off.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a quiet voice.

"Kai, you alright?" Ray asked sheepishly.

"Go away!" I shouted and kicked the door.

A chilling tingle shot down my spine, making me curl into a shivering ball. Sweat began pouring from my face and leaking from all over my body.

I struggled to get to my knees and pull myself onto the edge of the tub. I weakly tossed the shower curtain from the tub and turned on the water. I rolled in and shut the drain with by flipping the lever with my foot.

I was exhausted from the effort and lied there, panting as the water seeped into my pants. I didn't care, I was only in my pants any ways and so what, they got wet.

The lukewarm water began to slide further up to my chest, cooling and warming my confused and sore body all at the same time.

Suddenly my sense buzzed and went numb, my body going from heavy enough flesh to a ton or two of lead. I focused on staying above the water, concentrating on breathing and floating. I winced in concentration as I moved my foot to turn off the water.

Before I was able to lift it out of the water my stomach lurked and my head began throbbing with pain. Suddenly the colors in the room began melting off the walls and pooling up in the bathtub. I shuttered as my sense buzzed again and bright flash pierced through the pastel colors in the tub. The bright flash returned my body to it's normal weight and teleported me to another place.

In this place there was only dark blue and black. The sky was swirling midnight blue and black that laid over a marshy black ground. The ground rippled around me, sending dark waves of blue to where ever it might end. I was normally can't say this but for once I had more color than my surroundings.

Before really grasping the complexities of this bizarre new realm I discovered that I was being sucked into the liquid ground. Slowly being ingested by this dark realm of chaos.

My mind began screaming in pain as every fiber of me cried for air. The pain numbed my senses and faded my visions. On the verge of what felt like exploded my mind kicked me out, rendering me unconscious.

Ray's POV

I was trying not to bother Kai any more and get some reading that I had been neglecting done but the constant sound of the faucet running was splitting my concentration. I glanced unnervingly at the clock then to the bathroom door. A rapidly growing puddle was spilling under the door.

I panicked and jumped to my feet, haphazardly throwing the book over my shoulder. My feet racing my heart to the door I splashed up to it and pounded on the door.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted and ripped the door open.

I gasped at what I saw. Kai completely submerged in an over flowing bathtub, and he appeared to be dead already. But I won't accept that, he's too tough to go out like this.

I slammed down the faucet's knob and flicked open the drain with my left hand and raised Kai above the water with my other hand.

I pulled him out with both hands, pressing my ear to his chest, listening for a heart beat. His chest was immobile but his heart was still was beating, even though it was slow. I laid him in the inch deep puddle that coated the entire bathroom and preformed CPR on him before considering any other option.

After a few attempts Kai began coughing. I rolled him onto his side and he coughed up all the water he inhaled then sank back onto his back.

"Ma..Ma, mother." He stuttered then lapsed into unconscious ness.

"Kai!" I couldn't help but call out to him, hoping he would hear me and come back.

I pulled his lifeless body into a tight embrace, wishing I knew if he'd be okay.

Sudden thoughts of concern were replaced by realization that I had feelings deeper than just friendship, however I doubted them, feeling that it was just the stress and I put it aside, I should be concentrating more on Kai right now.

As I began to gain confidence that Kai had just fallen into a deep slumber, my mind wandered back onto the subject of my feelings toward him.

Why is it I'm so worried, am I really in love Kai? Is that why I feel that if Kai were to die right now, I'd die too? It must be love; I've never felt this way about anybody else. I… still should focus more on Kai, he's not completely better.

I diverted my attention again to Kai's needs. He would surely catch another cold if he didn't get out of those wet cloths. So I cradled him a bit closer and carried him out to get him into new cloths.

About 10 Minutes later Still Ray's POV

I'm shaking, either I'm weary from the day or I'm just plan traumatized from the situation Kai was in. I tried to center myself and turned back to the sleeping form of my captain.

He was on the other side of the room on our bed, but I couldn't tear myself from him. I had an urge to go over and hold him, trying to soothe away the pain and shock from earlier.

I know he'll be fine but I still was overly worried, but at least with a quiet dojo, I had time and space to think.

**Flash Back** Normal POV

"Ray, why don't you stay here." Mr. Dickenson suggested. "Some one has to look after Kai while he's sick, and Kenny is a registered member of the team and can blade in your place if you can't make it." Mr. D said to Ray.

"You two get along the best, also, and aside from me that is, you're the most responsible person here." Chief pointed out. "Besides, I'm no good with stuff like this, I'll end up just as sick, so you're the most logical choice." He said reassuring Ray.

"We can take care of the tournament, no big deal, you and Mr. Sourpants can have some down time." Tyson said cheerfully.

"Just tell Kai to hurry and get better so we can be a full force when the tournament does start." Max said trying to make Ray feel better about this.

"Besides, my man, you'll have the whole dojo to yourself!" Gramps said boisterously, seeing as he was already packed to go along too.

"Okay, you guys win. I'll stay, we should be there in a day or two." Ray guessed but doubt was still hanging over him about this. (a/n: and you as you can see, he has a right to doubt too).

**End Flashback **Ray's POV

I sighed and looked over at Kai's sleeping form. I drifted to the bed and plopped down on my side.

"No use in staying up, I don't think he'll be waking any time soon." I mumbled, already half asleep.

I delicately removed my hair wrap and shook my head. Exhaustion left me woozy and I fell over onto my pillow. Pulling the blankets around my shoulders I drifted to sleep.

Later that Night Normal POV

Kai bolted strait up, swaying a bit before falling back onto the pillow. Without any warning his stomach began churning and forced him up again. Kai tried to jump out of bed but only succeeded in getting hopelessly tangled in the bed sheets. He rolled off the bed as he tried to fight off the blankets. Once again the blankets hugged him tighter and fled from Ray. Kai glowered at the defiant blankets and wormed his way out. The effort had left him light headed and tired, but another wave of nausea set him strait.

He ran strongly to the bathroom. Barely slowing down as he flew through the door he slipped on the still soggy floor and slammed into the hard tiling. Ignoring the pain in his hip and torso he draped himself on the toilet and hung his head over the bowl and vomited into it.

After he was certain he had vomited all that was in his stomach he wiped of his mouth with the toilet paper and flushed the disgusting mess away.

Still too tired to move much he leaned against the tiled wall, ignoring the water seeping into his pants and drifted to back to sleep.

* * *

That's pretty impressive work for me. On paper, this chapter was only five pages. Well I hope you like it, please review! I want to know what if there's something confusing or lacking! Reviews also brighten my day, so I'd like to thank MikaMiko and Miako6, and I totally agree. And Also, I think this fic needs a better name, any ideas? 


	3. Case of the Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, only in my dreams. Pouts Sigh Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

Poisonous Thoughts

Ch3. Case of the Mornings.

Ray bolted up in bed wrapping his arms around himself as the fridge morning air told him Kai stole all the blankets. He casually glanced over to find that the slate haired boy was no longer in bed but an unusual mound of blankets had piled up on the floor. Flopping across the bare he picked through the mound to find it was missing the person he sought after. Ray jumped to his feet, panicking that Kai might have wondered off, chasing a hallucination or looking for something he forgot about earlier. He strode quickly across the bedroom, trying to keep calm and noticed the bathroom door was slightly wedged open.

Ray's POV

I didn't realize how tired I was! I didn't even notice that Kai had stolen all the blankets let alone leave!

I tried to calm down as I leaned up against the slightly open door and eased it open. Kai was propped against the wall looking nearly dead, yet his chest was slowly heaving and his eyelids flickered with untold thoughts. (A/N: sounds awful observant for any normal person, huh?)

I knelt down next to him, my pants instantly absorbing a part of the puddle that refused to evaporate since yesterday evening.

"Great, now you're soaked again." I mumbled, knowing if I was getting wet just kneeling there, he had to be drenched from sleeping there.

I was about to rouse him when I had the sudden urge to lean into him and kiss his slightly parted lips. I hesitantly hovered over his lips, taking in his surprisingly pungent aroma and the delicate sight before me. I inhaled deeply and tilted my head to but a better angle and closed my eyes. I was mere centimeters away when I feel a hand take hold of my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kai says coldly, pushing me back.

"Just checking that you still breathing!" I lied as a deep blush spread across my entire face.

Kai stared suspiciously at me, examining my holey fib but dismissed it instead of prying deeper, and for that I was relieved.

"Well I am." Kai growled and forced himself to stand.

He wobbled as dizziness ran rampant in his eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into my grip, feeling the blush make it's way across my checks again. I lead him out and allowed him to change before taking him to the kitchen.

"You should try to eat something. I'll cook ya just about anything, as long as it too hard." I offered seating him at the tiny Japanese style table.

I was more than happy to prove my usefulness and just being able to help him made me feel more complete and content with my crush on him.

"This will do." Kai said flatly as he took an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

I groaned inwardly, I really wanted to cook something for him. I tried not to show my depression and turned towards the door.

"I'll go get your medicine." I said trying not to let the pain that was slowly corroding away my heart, leak from my voice.

But even if he doesn't know how much such a simple rejection like that hurt, I was able to take comfort on the fact that at least I'll wasn't useless like Tyson is.

Kai's POV

I'm really staring to wondering about that Neko-Jin. That most defiantly wasn't how he normally acts in the morning. But I'll worry about him later, now I need to focus on that on last night. My last memory was seconds before I took the medicine that doctor left me. I wonder if what happened last night has anything to do with Ray's irregular behavior.

My mind began to muse about several possibilities before I realized how off topic I was.

"Gah!" I shouted lowly ruffling my hair a bit.

I need to focus on that doctor, get out of my head Ray! I screamed at myself, pulling together the scattered bits of concentration.

Right, about that doctor, he seems just as strange as my loss of memory. How many doctors carry prescription medicines, regardless of how common an illness is. Besides that just… isn't… right…

I paused as a giant tortoise waddled in from the garden. I rolled my eyes in disgust and tracked it with my peripherals.

The turtle was surprisingly fast and waddled to sit opposite from me. It smiled goofily and chuckled softly.

"Howdy, Blader!" It shouted cheerfully.

I glared daggers at it, silently promising a swift demise if it didn't vanish soon.

Apparently it got the message and took the liberty to walk away, heading down the hall leading to Ray's and my room. I tried to lean to watch where the tortoise was heading but was unable to lean that far and fell to the floor.

At least I was able to watch where it was heading. The turtle slowed to stop as Ray approached his position.

"Howdy Blader!" It shouted cheerfully as Ray got near.

Being my hallucination, Ray didn't respond to it or even glance it's way. The turtle grumbled faintly then twisted it's head after Ray.

"Snude!" It glowered loudly and fumed off own the hall.

I growled at the turtle's misjudgment and frowned as a pair of legs blocked my view of the turtle.

Normal POV

"Kai, why are you laying like that?" Ray asked taking not that Kai was sideways on the floor with his legs and arms crossed as though the ground was on the wrong side.

Kai shot him a you-don't-want-know glare and futily tried to push himself back up. Ray held in a laugh as he the normally strong blader was unable to simple lift himself from the floor.

Ray knelt down and hooked his arms under Kai's and pulled him to his feet. Kai trembled and began sinking to floor but Ray forced him back up.

"Ray. I really don't mind sitting back down." Kai growled, somewhat annoyed that he was being forced to waste his energy on standing.

"Sorry I thought maybe you wanted to back to the bedroom." Ray said sincerely as he slowly lowered Kai to the floor.

"I'd rather not." Kai said shortly, having no desire to chase after his hallucination.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Ray stated dryly, knowing he missed something.

Then he dug around his pocket and pulled out the pill bottle Kai had received earlier. He grunted as he twisted off the childproof cap. He growled at the bottle for making a fool of him. He shook out one of the large green and yellow capsules and held it out to Kai.

"Here." He said drawing Kai's attention to his out stretched hand.

Kai stared at his hand, gritting his teeth in annoyance as Ray's hand began to shake and then split into 7 jittery hands. Kai frowned and slowly reached out, slicing through the illusions and taking Ray's tangible hand.

Kai's vision cleared long enough for him to take the capsule with his other hand and raise it to his face.

Kai glared at it, there was still doubt about the pills authenticity that worried him. He rolled it to his finger tips then back to his palm and back again. Observing the sloshing liquid that made it rock to a stop. He took it up between his thumb and forefinger, squishing it easily. The thick blue green ooze slide down his fingers, dripping in thick globs into his hand.

"Kai!" Ray gasped, but then quickly agitated at Kai's actions.

Ray grumbled under his breath as he took out another pill and grabbed a glass of water he had set out earlier. He looked fretful as he gently tipped Kai's head back and pushed the pill into his mouth and pressed the glass to his lips. He tipped, causing half the water to trickle from his mouth and the other half washing down the medicine.

He quickly withdrew the glass and Kai began coughing up the water that trying to suffocate him. Ray slammed down the glass and began rubbing Kai's back, helping to comfort Kai's fits of coughing. After Kai had quit he lightly squeezed Kai's shoulder and went to clean the glass.

"Was it really that hard to do it you self?" Ray said testily to the now pissed Kai.

Kai was just about ready to attack when out of nowhere the giant tortoise retuned and screamed in his ear,

"Howdy Blader!" It shouted just as gleefully as the first time.

Kai leapt about five feet in air, landing in Ray's arms. Kai immediately began shouting and swearing, struggling against Ray to try and strangle the hallucination.

Kai energy suddenly fled from him and he went completely limp and fell against Ray's chest. His breathing slowed and his eyes unwillingly were forced closed as he drifted to dreamland.

"Stupid turtle." Kai mumbled and passed out.

"Turtle?" Ray said blinking dumbfoundly.

* * *

If you think this one was weird, stay tuned for next chapter. I guarantee it will blow this one outta the water in weirdness. But I'm still lookin' for a better name, I've gotten a few suggestions but… sorry guys it's not exactly what I'm looking for.

Respond to Reviewers: Kai Angel- Is this soon enough?

Iluvbeyblade- me toogrins devilishly.

MikaMiko- Thanks for the support.

Animelover6000- Thanks, please keep reading and responding.

Kisatiger- Cool name, and thanks for the effort.

Kay1fire- Is this soon enough?

Kailover2006- thanks for the compliment and the suggestion, but I'm looking for something dealing with poison, maybe Poisoned Love or… still got nothin' the creativity well is a bit dry…

Miako6- Thanks for reading both of my fanfics, I've got another out but I don't know if it's very good… Let me know, cuz you aren't a bad writer at all.


	4. Mystery of the Capsule Solved

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any of the cute characters Sigh Oh well…

Piosenous Thoughts

Ch 4. Mystery of the Capsule Solved!

* * *

(Ray's Pov)

I've never heard of any one hallucinating a turtle before, but then again, it is just a hallucination and I haven't exactly witnessed too many prior to, either.

But still, the fact that Kai's condition has worsened is very suspicious. Earlier he seemed looked like almost fully recovered but almost immediately after taking the medicine he had fever spikes and increasing hallucinations. (At least he quit trying to kill that kill the turtle)

I wonder… If that's why Kai was being so indecisive about taking the medicine, maybe it's poisoned!

I reached into my pocket for the pill bottle and removed another capsule. I spun the bottle and began comparing all the data, descriptions, and symptoms. After reading for a few minutes I looked up more confused than when I started.

Not only did the pills not look right but the last time I checked one of Kai's symptoms didn't include Embryonic Infection (for all you not medical savvy peps, that getting an infection due to pregnancy).

But thinking back, that might have been why Kai was so doubtful about taking the medicine. Did he know it wasn't right? When he wakes up I'll have to ask him about it. Currently he's out like a light, but I prefer this over his semi-conscious babbling. If his condition doesn't improve I think I'll worry myself sick.

I sigh and try to think how I could coax the answers out of Kai without disturbing him. Right now he needs what little rest he can get.

I gingerly sneaked across the room to Kai. He was sleeping despite the coughing; it was almost background noise to me seeing as it happened so frequently.

I knelt next to him leaning slightly over the edge of the bed. He was perfectly poised for a scene strait out of Sleeping Beauty. I smiled warmly, hoping that this time I would get my kiss. I leaned closer, carefully positioning myself so I didn't alarm him.

Mere centimeters away and Kai scoffed and sniffed judgingly at what ever was now floating through his imagination. He twisted away and settled back into dreamland (A/N: Things really aren't going his way, eh?).

"Come on, Ray, stick to the plan." I reminded myself and pouted at another missed opportunity.

I began scanning my memories to find any thing that would help me get Kai to talk without waking him. The only thing that came to mind was from a long time ago when a hypnotist came and was doing some post hypnotic suggestion therapy or somethin' like that…

I didn't really remember anything beyond that you're getting very sleepy thing and that wasn't much help since Kai was already asleep. I shrugged and leaned over Kai again, hovering over his ear so he heard my faint whispers.

"Kai, that pill… You're medicine, what was wrong with it?" I asked hushedly. (I really thought hushedly was a word…)

Kai fidgeted and flopped on to his back, half opening his weary eyes.

"Familiar…" He mumbled as his eyes rolled back into his head as he began to nod off (literally).

"My voice or the pill?" I said patting his cheek lightly to keep him semi-conscious.

"Both." He mumbled agitatedly as he was forced to stay in limbo between sleep and consciousness, then he mumbled something in Russian and tried again to resume sleeping.

"Russia." I said, think out loud about his mysterious past.

Kai suddenly became wide-awake and furious. He bolted out of bed towards the door, but his weakened body was unable to get him even half way there. He tried to force his stiffening body to move but it didn't yield and he collapsed, now drained mentally and physically from the endeavor.

I sprang up and flew to his side, as I scanned over him I noticed that his lips were producing inaudible words. I leaned in, hoping that they weren't totally mute.

I rested my hand on his back as I was nearly on the floor with him, Kai cringed slightly as he tried to move, only able to look up at me then started over a bit more loudly.

"Russia, that doc… doc… doctor." He murmured then switched to Russian, seemingly rambling but one undeniable and stunning word was recognizable from his sentence. 'BioVolt'.

Kai was suddenly motionless and void of any signs of life, but I'm more than positive I was too. I felt like a corpse in the morgue staring at another lifeless body, his creepy dead eyes staring unblinking at the cold floor below. I shook myself from his morbid trance and tried to push aside the frigid images of BioVolt that had resurfaced.

I was still nauseated by Kai's dead stare so the first thing I did was slide his eyelid closed. I gently cradled him in my arms, hoping that his memories of BioVolt weren't rampaging through his mind. I held him tighter until I felt his steady heartbeat and unwavering breath that told me he wasn't in pain.

I sighed a short breath of relief and placed him back bed, tucking him in with the same love a mother tucks in her child. I placed a dainty kiss on his forehead and stood up. I walked to my side and slid under the covers, tomorrow will be a headache, trying to get Kai to talk about his past is as easy and as much fun as stabbing yourself in the eye without any arms.

* * *

I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long! I'm really, really sorry! I had exams and work, this was my 1st week. And I'm sorry it so short but please don't kill me! And The next chapter won't be in for at least 10 days, cuz I'm going on a vacation, but please, don't stop reading! And please, please, please review! I love hearing from you guys! But once again, sorry for the delay!

Response to reviewers:

MikaMiko: Yeah, that does seem like Max doesn't it.

Reis1gurl: Thanks, and I'll betcha you'll use that a lot.

Strawb3rry: Thanks, and here ya go.

Kage26: Me too.

Kay1fire: Sorry about the wait, please don't kill me! begs on hands and knees

Miako6: Yeah, very interesting, huh?

KisaTiger: It lost all its shook factor when it came in through a shut door.

Kailover2006: Thanks.

Iluvbeyblade: What happened to your fic? But I'm glade you liked it, and the next chapter will be more comical (and longer).

Kai Angel: Thanks for your correspondence and I'm glade you like my fic, there aren't too many chapters left before you find out how Kai ends up (Hee hee, I already know, I've gotten everything written, just not typed, so I'll never have a good excuse for not updating on time.). But thank you and please keep reading!


	5. Ray on Turtle Island

Disclaimer: I don't own, probably never will, sigh

Sorry about the wait but here ya go, and a slight warning to ya'll, This is gonna get kindda weird, just hang tight and you'll see that everything will be just fine… So far.

Another warning, this part contains suicide and suicidal thoughts, if you don't like don't read, plane and simple.

* * *

Poisonous Thoughts

Ch5) Ray on Turtle Island

(If the title isn't enough to make you wonder 'what the hell' then nothin' will.)

* * *

Ray's POV 

At first it was black, black, black and more black but soon the cascading sounds of waves and wind caused my eyes to flutter open. I was now staring up at a clear blue sky, like the ones in the commercials for Caribbean excursions and such. I was still too tired and groggy to stand so I just laid there, the tide lapping at me feet, the exotic birds flying overhead. I sighed peacefully but then a rush of paranoia ran through me. I felt cold hard eyes staring at me.

I stood up so quick I felt dizzy and stumbled back into something hard as a rock yet it moved too easily to be one. I froze in terror, twitching slightly in fear as I looked over my shoulder. I Gasped and fell forward, shocked by the sight, I had just bumped into a giant turtle with a white mustache.

It stared blankly at me, watching me as if I was the weird one. I crawled backwards, not taking my eyes off that weird yet familiar turtle. I quickly wished I had paid more attention to my surroundings.

I bumped into yet another turtle but this one had freckles and big puppy dog eyes. I screamed in shock and jumped to my feet.

I was completely surrounded by giant turtles. One of the other turtles had Tyson's had, another had four blue triangles painted on it's face, another one had glasses perched on it's head and the last one was wearing a tiny green bowler hat.

I squinted my eyes at the turtle wearing Tyson's hat, and looked cautiously around at all of them, identifying each but still not believing it.

"Ty-t-t- Tyson?" I stuttered and the turtle turned and waddled away.

I cringed at the thought of Tyson being a turtle and drifted over to the turtle with glasses, crouching in front of it.

"Chief?" I asked still not knowing what to think of all this.

Then a thought sparked in my mind 'What if I'm a turtle!' I panicked and threw my hands out in front of me. I sighed, relieved, still human hands. I smiled weakly at the news and noticed that the Kenny turtle was giving me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped. "You think I'm weird, well just look at yourself, huh? No room to speak now, huh?" I raged then stopped, realizing I just yelled at turtle.

I collapsed dumbfounded on the ground. 'I'm losing it, I am losing it.'

"Why are you talking to the turtles, Ray?" A voice behind me asked.

I whipped around to see that Kai had magically appeared on the rock behind the Kenny turtle. He was almost radiating light and power as he sat there stoically, all knowing and almighty.

"Wow, you're hot." I murmured, trying to keep from drooling as his regal air floated my way.

"What!" Kai shouted, hoping he was hearing me wrong and almost startled off the rock.

"I said, wow! It's hot! It's very hot today!" I lied, raising my voice louder than it had to be.

"It is." Kai agreed and pulled off his shirt in one effortless move.

He shook his head, flinging luscious strands of hair in every direction then magically falling back into its proper place. I starred, too stunned and entranced by his perfect body. His smooth curves and toned arms made my mind melt in awe. The moment was all to perfect until a faint grumbling noise echoed from out of now where, but I quickly located the source. My empty stomach. I blushed furiously, trying to cover up my embarrassment with a weak laugh.

Kai laughed shortly at me and walked over so he was almost touching. Then my mouth began to act on it's own.

"Kai, I love you!" I shouted and my mouth dropped instantly. 'Why the hell did I just that out!' I bit my lip and prepared to run at the first sign of Kai ready to pulverize me.

Kai however stayed calm, confused but calm. He leaned in closer, felling my forehead.

"Ray- Ray- Ray- Ray" His voice echoing off into the distance.

Everything suddenly went black and I felt heavy, powerless and weary. I moaned as my light burned through my eyelids.

"Ray! Get the hell off me!" Kai shouted and I snapped wide-awake.

I soon discovered that I was lying on Kai's chest, one hand on his shoulder and the other buried in his gorgeous locks. Kai helped me off with a rough push and used the momentum to coward under the blankets, concealing my oh so obvious embarrassment.

"Sorry." I whispered, peeking out a small gap into Kai's fierce red eyes.

He glared questioningly at me but said nothing.

'Say something! Anything! Anything is better than nothing! I don't know what happened and… I … I… I wanna cry!' My thoughts fogged up my logic as I watch Kai turn to walk away.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kai informed me and walked woozily to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind him.

I shook my head and slowly crawled out, ready to skitter back in, just in case he comes out again. Seeing as it seemed safe to fully emerge I hurried out of the room, just one thought plaguing my mind.

'Ray, you fool! Why did you do that! Why did I have to go and do that!'

Kai's POV

I can't believe I woke up like that, having a love sick Neko-jin on my chest. He was quite peaceful, I shouldn't have woken him up. His small body was… comforting actually. 'Don't even think that!' I scolded my self for that thought, there was no way that I could love Ray, even if that were so, Ray's a guy and he doesn't like me in that way. I don't what think about him any more, I've always wondered, but these last couples of days have really been pushing me into believing that I do love him.

Oh forget about it, I'll just shower and forget about it.

After the shower.

I can't do this.

I emerged from the bathroom to find that luckily Ray found some place else to be. I sat down on the edge bed and looked directly at the nightstand where the bottle of poison rested. I slowly took hold of it, closing my eyes in attempt to make it all go away as I uncapped the bottle. I gulped again and looked back at the nightstand.

The stale water from a few nights ago stood there, beckoning my hand to it, and I followed, wanting this to consume me, devour me whole and leave me dead.

I exhaled deeply again as I dumped the bottle of pills into my mouth and quickly washed them all down with the fate sealing water, repeating over and over again that this was for the better.

Then my mind began to whirl, the thoughts twisting into incoherent gibberish, which was soon followed by a wave of electricity that fried my nerves, making my entire body go numb. My hands released the empty bottle and glass, they bounced when they hit the floor, rolling circles as the momentum died out.

But I couldn't tell if they were done spinning or not, everything was spinning, my mind lurked as I stared at the spazing colors and images flickering on the wall before me. My dead body flopped over; void of anything and yet nothing at all.

Ray's POV

I've been gone for quite a while, I my feel uncomfortable but after I explain to Kai I'm positive that it will all be fine. But he is Kai, but that doesn't matter, I still have to take care of him.

I was overly nervous but determined to help Kai get over this strange illness and get him to talk about those pills, it won't be easy but I have to.

I cracked the door open to see Kai flopped over the bed in a seemingly painful position. I tilted my head and approached cautiously. I was almost there when I stepped in a pool of water at the base of the bed.

I bent and picked up the empty glass and pill bottle. At first nothing registered but when it did, I went from puzzled to frantic in nanoseconds.

"Oh my God Kai!" I shouted and raced for the phone.

I dialed in 911 and relayed all the needed information. The woman on the other end was about to tell me something but I was too panicked and worried to bother listening, instead I slammed down the receiver and raced back to Kai.

I sprinted head long into our room, praying that this wouldn't become just my room. I threw open the door and collapsed next to Kai, draping my shivering body over his life one. I felt the laborious heaving of his chest as the poison began to paralyze his lungs and had to strain my hearing to catch a single heartbeat, it was so weak and pathetic I only sobbed harder.

"Kai." I cried and Kai suddenly responded by placing his hand on my back but his scattered mind and poisoned body was to weak to keep it there. Before it fully slid off I grabbed, holding it tightly in my.

"Don't go Kai, please just hold on!" I cried, cradling him in arms and crying onto his shoulder, cuz he was still my rock and I still need a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Sorry about the wait but I sure hope it was worth it. The next chapter should be up by Friday if not then, Monday. Please R&R! 

Response to Reviewers:

Professor Specter: Thanks for the encouragement, hope you like.

KisaTiger: Thank you and yes I totally agree.

MikaMiko: I'm glade I have your interest.

Animelover6000: Glade you liked it.

Iluvbeyblade: Thank you I did have fun, and I'm glade you liked my metaphor, without you guys I wouldn't remember how funny I can be!

Purpleeyednekoyoukai: You couldn't have thought of a longer name could you? But yes thank you for reading and reviewing.

Kailover2006: Okey dokey!


	6. Crisis Mode

Disclaimer: I don't own but I'm getting increasingly faster at typing that.

Sorry about the wait but the thing I'm consistant at being is inconsistent. Oh, and by the way for all of you that failed or refused to believe, Kai was trying to commit suicide! Thus the warning!

* * *

Poisonous Problem

Ch) 6 Crisis Mode

At the arriaval of the medical team Normal POV

The medical team had rushed to the dojo and arrived at recode speed. In order to proceed they had moved Ray to the hall. One of the aids had informed that they were going to perform a simple and almost painless procedure of plunging Kai's stomach. Shouldn't take too long and saves Kai from a trip to the hospital.

However pleasing the news was Ray couldn't remain strong. He melted onto the floor, sobbing and worn from Kai's constantly waning health. A medic that was on stand by was unsettled by Ray's sudden loss of control, kneeled beside him, trying to comfort Ray.

"You're the one that found him, right?" The man said nervously patting Ray's back. "That was pretty sharp thinking to have called us. Any longer and things might have been too late." He said trying to cheer Ray up.

But Ray continued sobbing, his quivering form not even acknowledging his presence.

"Um… Kid… you don't happen to what he ODed on, would you?" He questioned.

Ray shook his head, flinging tears all over.

"He got those pills from some doctor and they don't match anything. They don't match the bottle or description or symptoms of any medicine out there. Kai told me they were familiar, like poison." Ray said and tried to stop crying but it was a futile effort.

"Why would, who would want to poison a kid?" The medic mused out loud.

"We think it might have been Kai's Grandfather. He's been trying to do away with Kai since he turned on him." Ray said his eyes brimming with tears again. "Now he won't have to!" Ray cried, doubling over in grief.

"Oh, c'mon, he'll be fine." The man said then a team of medics raced into Kai's room carrying a defibulator. "Hmm, spoke too soon." He said lowly but Ray heard.

Ray sobbed harder and began no doubtablly (I'm making up words again) cursing in Chinese. He pounded on the floor, splashing his collective tears all over the medic.

The medic shied away and a sent over a lady who looked better equipped for dealing with this sort of thing. She knelt by Ray, stroking his hair, trying to soothe away his anger and doubts.

"Why did I have to be so stupid? I left him! I shouldn't have left him! Why was I so stupid!" Ray directed to no one in particular.

The lady pulled Ray into her arms cooing in his ear, reassuring him that Kai would be fine. Her soft, velvety voice washed away Ray's frustration, almost lulling him to sleep. Ray sobbed softly, his tears drying up.

"Everything will be fine. In a few minutes we'll be gone and Kai will be awake and back to normal. Nothing was your fault and everything will be fine." She said calmly, rubbing Ray's tight shoulders.

"Really?" Ray asked, looking at her with pleady eyes.

"Really." She said and the other medic wandered back over.

"You and your kids." He said shaking his head and placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and continued to rock Ray in her arms.

"No matter how they are, they all are still soothed by this." She said wisely.

And just as she predicted the medical unit left, leaving Kai in Ray's capable hands.

He was overjoyed to be able to return to Kai's side and kneeled next to Kai's sleeping form. He hugged Kai, listening for his heartbeat. It was strong and rhythmic, just as before. Ray smiled inwardly, knowing that lady was right; everything as going to be just fine.

* * *

I feel a bit disappointed with this chapter. I make you wait for like… eons and this is what you get a barely page and half story. Sorry guys be still I hope you like it.

Response to Reviewers: Sorry if I seem a bit snippy but I'm disappointed in my readers of one of my other fics, hardly any of them review, I got like 3 last time.

**Arsinen**: Yes… couldn't have said it better myself…

**MikaMiko**: Hmm, that would probably explain the title, right?

**Hishicat**: He was tryin' to commit suicide, please, the warnings are there for a reason! Read them, things might become a bit clearer!

**Dark Kaiser**: Yeah he was, sorry about the wait and stay tuned for the final chapter.

**KisaTiger**: Well, to be quite frank, I have no idea where the turtle idea came from but it kindda stuck and regrettably I have to say, that's the end of the turtles but I hope the final chapter is humorous enough for you.

**Professor Specter**: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Kay1fire**: Sorry about the wait, but I hope this was worth it.

**Iluvbeyblade**: You are one of the few that got that he tried. His reasons will be come clear in the next and final chapter, so please don't give up on me yet.

**Kai Angle**: Thank you and I hope you continue to read my fics even though I'm very inconsistent.

**Animelover6000**: That I really don't know! Blushes I don't overly like turtles but I guess it came from that one episode in the 1st season with that one guy with the blade that reminded me of a pine cone. He got it from a turtle and some other turtle appeared in Naruto with Rock Lee's sensei Guy and they looked a lot alike. Yeah, so that's where my inspiration roots from. I'm glad you liked my fic and hope this was to your liking as well.


	7. The Final Chapter in a book Called Love

Disclaimer: I don't own, Beyblade or any of it's characters.

And sorry 'bout the wait, it's entirely my fault. Though some readers should take the blame, I'm not getting any motivation from them cuz they don't review, so sorry my faithful R'n Rs, I cannot work solely on your energy alone. But enough from me, I'm wasting your energy.

Poisonous Problem

Ch) 7 The Final Chapter in Book Called Love

Ray was sleeping restfully half on, half off the bed, his head resting on Kai's chest. Ray's desire to be with Kai smothered any pain or discomfort of his position.

For some time they remained like that until Kai gently roused from his slumber (Oh wow, does that not sound corny.)

The first things his tired eyes focused on was the young neko-jin sleeping on his chest. Kai looked away ashamed of his failed attempt to remove himself from Ray and grant him freedom to find his love. He felt guilty that now Ray had been drawn closer. He unconsciously reached up and began stroking Ray's soft locks.

Kai's POV

I thought that for sure once I tried to rid myself from him that he would get the hint and rush to his love but instead he rushed to my side, put every ounce of energy and bravery into saving me. Why? Why would anyone bother to do such, and for me of all people.

As I paused to look at the sleeping neko-jin to realize that I was stroking Ray's hair and abruptly stopped.

"Don't stop." Ray murmured, still very much submerged in his dreams.

I hastily complied, smiling to myself that even if I couldn't have him in reality at least I could have him now.

That thought clouded me with guilt again, wondering what kind of person I am to take advantage of him right now.

I carefully wrapped my arms around his lilthe body and pulled him onto the bed, replacing myself with him. I stole a glance at him as I entered the bathroom, which was becoming a second home as of recently.

What are you thinking Kai! I must have completely lost it! You want the guy with second largest fan club, the one with enough girls for two every day of the year!

I sat there bombarding myself with thoughts of despair and logic but a faint sound shone through gloomy and bleak fog that settled in my mind. The path shone brightly, drawing me out and dispersing the guilt and anguish that was corroding me away to nothing. I snapped back into reality to hear Ray's soft murmur on the other side of the door.

"Kai… Kai are you… alright?" He asked, his voice quivering with anticipation.

"Ray?" I asked and the door slowly swung open.

In a flurry of white and black Ray was before me, eyes shiny from tears and puffy from crying. The tear stains on his cheeks where heartbreaking. I had to look away, the sight hurt me more that it did him, but what on earth caused him such excruciating pain?

Ray suddenly threw his arms around me and cried on me.

"Why did you do that! I didn't know that you were sooo unhappy here! It tore me up thinking that you'd die and that I would fall victim next!" He sobbed and sank to the floor.

I knelt next to him and tried to comfort him but that's not exactly my cup of soup.

"Ray… I'm… I-I'm sorry…" I said lowly, " Thought that you… you would… be happier without me and y-you could… go to that person that's been on your mind lately. I can tell that you love them." I had never had to face such a rejection and I was ready cry myself. This is way harder than any TV show could ever depict.

"Kai… I, that is… Kai… It-it's you… you are the one that I love." Ray confessed and glanced hopefully up at me but expecting scorn.

The shock must have shown on my face because he suddenly through himself on me and we fell back onto the floor. Ray was a sobbing and apologetic blubbering mass and myself too stunned to move. I finally regained movement and sat up pulling Ray into a tight embrace.

"I …l-love you too." I whispered gently in his ear.

Normal POV

"Really?" Ray asked, his large golden eyes staring up at Kai, hoping this wasn't how he got his sick laughs.

Kai nodded and gently grabbed Ray's chin, massaging it with his thumb. He leaned in and locked lips with Ray. Their tongues massaging one another as the passionate moment froze forever in their minds. (A/N: Looks like Ray finally got his wish)

They leaned apart for a much needed breath. They smiled warmly, obviously in love and leaned in for another passionate kiss. They drew closer and closer with every moment slowing down around them. They came together and Kai gently undid Ray's sash as Ray helped slide off Kai's shirt. They were almost to their under garments when a loud gurgling noise resonated through the bathroom. Ray blushed a bright red and smiled nervously. Kai laughed softly and shook his head. Ray laughed at timing.

"Sorry." Ray apologized, "I'm kindda hungry."

"Me too." Kai admitted.

Ray jumped to his feet and offered his hand to Kai.

"I'm really not a bad cook, is there somethin' in particular you'd like?"

"Surprise me." Kai said smiling warming.

He suddenly staggered forward and Ray rushed to his side to support him. Kai eased his arm down to Ray's waist and leaned into him.

"Thanks." Kai said sincerely and Ray blushed a shade deeper than before.

"No problem, so let's…" He began but his stomach cut in again. "…go." He finished and laughed again.

Kai snickered softly and let Ray escort him to the kitchen.

The End!

Sorry 'bout the wait but I was going to do update then I didn't feel like it but today I did, sooo here it is and you don't have to worry about a long wait for udates anymore, yeah! But please review and tell me how much you liked or hated the fic. Anonymous reviews are accepted as are flames.

Response to Reviewers: Wow, there was a lot of you! Thank you! Now even more happy!

**Angelic Devil 1234:** Me too and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Professor Specter:** Thanks you so much and I'm sorry that I made you wait so long! Please forgive me!

**Taizen:** Thanks and sorry for long wait, but a difibulator is that electro-shock thingy that med teams use to restart a persons heart and when you have your stomach pumped they basically shove a tube down your throat that sucks out the contains, kindda like a vacuum.

**Animelover6000: **Sorry 'bout the wait but I hope it was worth it!

**Kailover2006: **Thanks and I hope you liked it!

**Iluvbeyblade:** I know but… some people did miss that. And I'm glad you liked my medics, they are sweet people.

**Dark Kaiser:** I'm soooo sorry about the wait! But I hope the last chapter stood up to your expectations.

**Hoshicat:** Yeah, thanks and I hope you enjoyed the fic.

**FirePheonix2:** I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about the wait!

And for an FYI: I'll respond to any reviewers that wish me to, but please review regardless! Thanks for reading and sorry again for the wait.


End file.
